When You Were Gone :: HOLIDAY EDITION
by x0x.RunnSmackkintoYouu.x0x
Summary: /'Rockstars and Snow-Bunnies'. I was right. He did find somebody else. My lips started to tremble before I answered. So I just nodded and broke into a hysterical cry. This was the WORST CHRISTMAS EVER! \\ Niley Oneshot. Happy Holidays :


**Disclaimer : Do NOT own Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, Mikayla (Selena Gomez), or Turn Right.**

**Disney owns it ALL, baby!! ;)**

When You Were Gone – Niley (One shot)

"Nick! Quit jump around. You're gonna make me more air sick than I'm gonna get." Joe complained.

I was listening, trust me. It was just that my brain wouldn't register the thought of stopping. "I can't." I simply said, starting to fidget with my purity ring.

Kevin frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because," I paused as I felt my cheeks flush. I couldn't tell them about my promise to Miley. Too embarrassing and cheesy to tell. Especially to my older brothers.

Joe sat me down on a bench. "Is it flight fright?"

"No." I muttered.

"Some kinda diabetes problem?"

"No."

"You have to go to the bathroom?"

"No, Joe. I went before we left." I told him.

Kevin frowned deeper. "Then what is it?"

I got annoyed. "Nothing! Just shut up, okay!?" I raised my voice at him. Wow, was I that anxious?

Just then I heard a beep. "Alright, flight takers! Flight 143 has been delayed until 11:45 pm, due to a snow storm in Buffalo. We are sorry for the inconvenience." The speaker announced.  
You wouldn't believe how upset that made me. "TWO HOURS!!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. I probably looked liked one of those conceited pop stars. I didn't care. "UGH!!!" I groaned and leaned my head on Joe's shoulder.

- -

I waved at Oliver and nearly shut the door in his face. "Thanks for coming." I said unhappily.

Lilly scoffed at him. "You know Miley's only mad 'cause you ate all the doughnuts, you big doughnut." She enlightened, slapping Oliver in the head.

He chuckled. "Yes I did. And you know what? I'm proud of it! 'Cause I beat Jackson." He told us for the seventeenth time.

Jackson came to the door. "Oh yea? Well I'll beat you at Miley's birthday party." He stated determined.

I squinted at their conversation. "Ah-ha! You must be _insane_ if you think I'm inviting _either_ of you boys to my sixteenth birthday party after you crashed tonight's Christmas party." I made it clear, slamming the door in Lilly and Oliver's faces.

My brother opened his arms. "We did NOT crash the party." He was in denial.

"You knocked down the tree and threw cider in my face!!" I recalled.

"It was a joke! Jeez, call the cops, why don't you." he scoffed.

My eyes stung as tears showed up. "No it wasn't!" I yelled, letting tears spill right out. "This was the worst Christmas EVER!!!" I ran upstairs and started crying harder. I cleared my blurry vision and stared at the clock. 9:10 pm, it said.

Nick was flying in from New York to see me at 10:00. He promised me that much. Nick was the love of my life and he'd left me on a thread so he could go on that stupid tour with Mikayla! I couldn't tell him not to follow his dreams. But yet still, he was only way to turn tonight around. Just 50 more minutes to get to the airport.

- -

I sighed for the trillionth time. "How long has it been, Kevin?" I asked him.

"Well, it's 10:45 now." he told me.

"Why are you so anxious?" Joe questioned. "I mean, I wanna get to Australia. Where there are hot babes to—"

Kevin clenched his fist. "For the last time.....We are not, repeat NOT going to Australia! It is an _AMERICAN_ tour!"

Joe pouted. "You just _love_ to burst my bubbles, don't you?" he asked upset.

I didn't want to go to Australia and I didn't want to burst Joe's bubbles. I wanted Miley. I wanted to look her in the beautiful eyes she had and I tell her….._everything_. From how much I missed her to how much I actually—loved her. I know, I know. I sound so cheesy and desperate.

I picked my guitar case and took the guitar out. Then I grabbed a notepad and a pen from the gift shop and sat back down.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

I faced to him. "Nothing important." I lied. And thus, I started to scribble stanzas down on the paper.

I felt Kevin hanging over my shoulder and quickly turned the other way. Sneaky brother. If they ever knew about my song, that I just so happened to call Turn Right, I'd never live it down.

I swear I almost felt like crying. I wonder if she thought I was standing her up. Oh crap! What if she does? Miley can't think that, right?

- -

I sighed I looked at the time. 11:05. Two hours. Nick was 2 hours late. His plane was suppose to fly in at 9:55. I just gave up hope. He wasn't coming to see me at all! He was probably laughing at what an idiot I was thinking that after everything we've been through, he'd still come back for me. Heck, Nick probably found somebody else. Somebody prettier, and smarter, and more talented than I was.

I started to cry softly as I got up from the bench and walked home.

When I got there, Jackson was still in the kitchen eating leftover barbeque chips. "So where's lover boy at? Did he stand you up like I thought he would?" he asked in a smug tone, taking out a magazine. "Or is he — I don't know — too busy with _her_?"

He handed me the magazine and I saw it myself. Nick's arms around Mikayla way he held me. The heading was _'Christmas: Rockstars and Snow-Bunnies'_. I was right. He did find somebody else.

My lips started to tremble before I answered. So I just nodded and broke into a hysterical cry. I ran back upstairs, into my room and jumped into bed. How could he stand me up like this? This was seriously the worst Christmas EVER!!

- -

Finally we got off the plane. The time was 12:12 am. I groaned loudly in my head. It wasn't even Christmas anymore! It was December 26th. I was pissed off, and sad, and disappointed all at the same time. Stupid, damn Boxing Day! (Pardon my French). But still I wanted to see Miley as much as a bee wanted to sting.

I was trying to find a way to get rid of my nosey brothers…especially Kevin, the protective one. "Umm, you guys go to the hotel. I'll meet you there." I assured.

They gave me a look. "You sure? It's kind of late, Nick." They said together.

I frowned at how creepy that was. "Uhh, yea, I'm sure. I'll be fine." I reassured. You see, you always have to reassure people like Joe and Kevin. Mom and Dad raised them like that.

"Okay." Joe singsong-ed.

They both left and I set a beeline off to Miley house. I was incredibly tired and I had Administration rehearsals in 20 hours. But Miley was more important than me wanting to sleep in a comfy hotel bed. I kept running. Across the street, down the beach and straight down the sidewalk.

I turned the door knob. It wasn't locked! I went inside and it was pitch dark. I knew it was Miley's kitchen after my eyes adjusted to the darkness. My heart started pounding as I went upstairs. Beating faster and faster with every step. Would she even talk to me?

I got to Miley bedroom and slowly opened the door, hoping not to make a sound. Then I saw her. She was sleeping. She was more beautiful sleeping than awake. I walked closer to her bed and saw mascara smeared on her face. Miley had crying.....and it was my fault! I made her cry and it was killing me. My heart hurt when hers did. I went down on my knees and tapped her shoulder. "Miley...Miley..." I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered and finally they opened. Her amazing blue eyes at last met mine for the first time in two months. I caught a glimpse of heaven. I know, I know WYLMITE moment. Yea, I was sensitive like that.

"Hey," I whispered happily. She always made me happy.

Miley rolled over to the other side of her bed. "I don't wanna talk to you." she said, sitting up.

I frowned. "But it—" I tried to explain.

She turned to me again. "How can you stand me up, Nick? On _CHRISTMAS_! I waited and waited and waited for you." she complained, getting off her bed.

I knew how she felt. Every time my grandparents left my brothers and I home alone, they promised they'd be back. One night, they just didn't come back. They passed away. But, enough about my sob story. "I tried to get to California on time, Miles, I swear it! It just that there was a snow storm in Buffalo and my flight got cancelled—"

Miley butted in again. "Oh yea right! You were probably too occupied kissing Mikayla." She sneered.

I was confused then. "I did what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb! I saw the article. I saw you holding her, Nicholas!"

I sighed. Oh, jeez. She called me Nicholas. Miley only called me Nicholas when she was angry with me. "Miley listen to me. I didn't—"

"That's enough lying! I saw y—"

"MILEY!!" I raised my voice. I was too exhausted to put up with the love of my life doubting me. I took her by the hands.

Suddenly she broke into a reckless cry.

I pulled her into a hug. "You've had a really bad day, haven't you?" I asked. I hoped she didn't. She deserved the perfect…everything, even if I wasn't there.

She nodded.....at least I thought she did. Her face was buried in my chest, wetting my jacket. "Uh-huh." She murmured in between her sobs.

"Oh," is all I could get out. What else could I possibly say about that?  
Miley kept sobbing. "When you were gone..." she paused.

"Yea?" I urged her to go on. _What's she going to say next?_ I thought.

"I missed you."

She looked up at me with her wet blue eyes. They were pleading me to stay with her forever. And I was going to.

I smiled slyly. She missed me! Miley Rae Stewart MISSED ME!

"Well, when I was gone," I swallowed so hard my throat hurt. I was finally ready to say it...... "When I was gone...I loved you."

A smile crept onto Miley beautiful face. Her eyes sparkled at me. It made me giddy. But more in love than anything else.

"And you know what?" I asked smiling back at her.

She licked her lips. "What?"

I ran my hands through her brunette locks. "I still do." I told her. Ugh, you don't even know how long I'd been waiting to say that.

It was her turn to smile slyly. "Hmm… I knew you were gonna show up, I would have kept this." She pulled mistletoe from out of her mattress.

I snatched it from her and hung it above our heads.

And then, without any hesitation, our lips pushed against each other in a kiss. A sweet, passionate, loving kiss I had been waiting since the morning before. It was perfect. _She_ was perfect. It was—

Just as I pulled her closer, the door swung open.

"So that's what this is all about." Kevin said, walking in with Joe.

I pulled away from my serenity moment in shock. "How? Huh? What? What are you 2 _doing_ here?" I asked them all at once.

Joe smirked. "We totally followed you here, man." he replied. "We just didn't know it'd end up with you.....and a girl...kissing...alone....in her bedroom...after midnight." He explained mysteriously.

This didn't look too good to them, did it?

Joe threw a finger at me, ashamed. "I thought we all SWORE!" He yelled wildly.

Kevin yanked Joe backwards. "Joe, calm down. Nick wouldn't do any of...._that_." he made clear. He came over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "This is what you were waiting for? You were anticipating for that long just to be with _her_?" he asked, pointing to Miley.

I blushed and bow my head embarrassed. "Yea. I know...I'm pathetic." I sighed kind of ashamed.

He squeezed my shoulder. "Ppsh! No. That just means you're a great guy." he congratulated me.

Miley faced Kevin. "Um, I think we've established that." She giggled. She turned to me and positioned my face to hers. "Come here." she ordered, puckering her lips against mine own. And we deepened the kiss right in front of my brothers. They were surprised, all right.

I broke the kiss. "Merry Christmas, Miley." I whispered, sweetly.

- - The End - -

**Well, Happy Holidays, readers. Review, pleasies and thank-you's!**

**Much Love: .x0x**


End file.
